


everything has changed

by MementoMoriPontifexMortis



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Spoilers, Gen, Movie Spoilers, So yea, my sister mentioned this little plot bunny after we left the movies, people get mentioned but don't really show up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:43:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MementoMoriPontifexMortis/pseuds/MementoMoriPontifexMortis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara gets the call shortly before the news break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everything has changed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TinyTeddy878](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyTeddy878/gifts).



> As the tags say, my sister mentioned this little idea as we were coming home after watching the Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice movie and I couldn't just let it go. I started typing this in the memos on my phone, which if there are any mistakes in grammar or spelling, I'll fix them if you guys can point this out, and this is the finished product.

The phone rings, sharp and clear. The number is one that does not often call her, not because they aren't close but because it is of utmost importance that her aunt - when she was younger she was unwilling to call Martha Kent anything but by her last name, but Kara has grown from that - must be kept secret. No connection can be found between Kara Danvers and the Kents, it is to keep all of them safe.

But still the number alerts itself who is calling and though she's in the middle of work, Kara answers because something doesn't feel right. Has not felt right since she went to sleep after her call to her cousin. On the screens above her the television rings out as her aunt speaks, tells of the news. Tells her those three words that she has always thought to be impossible when speaking about Clark.

"Clark is dead, Kara."

Aunt Martha goes on to explain how but she can hardly pay attention because there on the screen the story is breaking. It is being spoken about and she learns everything. Or well, almost everything. There are things that are left out but spoken about via her aunt, things like the Gotham Bat and the mysterious woman who helped them both and the kryptonite and Lex Luthor. It's all too much and the phone slips out of her hands and on the floor and she'll hope she didn't break it later, but right now it's all too much.

She gets up and starts walking. It's all one fluid motion, something she doesn't even think about as she ignores the call of Cat and the fact that both James and Winn is following her to the roof. She ignores the people who look at her like she must be insane as she bumps into them. She holds her arms to her body and slips to the ground the minute she gets towards the edge of the building, her tears gathering up. The words, "Clark is dead" are repeating themselves over and over again, echoing and teasing her. 

Winn and James sit beside her, one on each side and she'll be thankful to them later, but right now, all she has is her grief. She was sent with Clark to protect him, to take care of him and in the end, she wasn't able to do that. She has failed her Aunt and Uncle - biological and adopted - and she has failed her parents and her planet. Most of all, she has failed Clark and that is just too much for her to deal with. 

(In a day, she'll be on a plane with Winn and James, headed straight for the farm, wishing she had Alex to talk to and cry with. She'll go to the funeral and cry with Lois and cry with Aunt Martha, and she'll sit up in Clark's room, crying and reminiscing and talking to everyone else there. She'll shake hands with Bruce Wayne and Diana Prince, the two who fought with her cousin and she'll listen as they talk and she'll nod her head, promising to help anyway that she can. She'll hear them mention Barry and she'll smile because even if it isn't the same Barry, she knows that they'll become great friends nonetheless.

In a week, she'll be back at Cat's, working and saving National City and ignoring the hole that's in her heart. She'll still contact her Aunt Martha every night and she'll finally get a call from Alex, who speaks with her for as long as she can and she'll cry over the phone and Alex will cry and tell her to be careful. She'll smile when smiled at and talk when talked to, but she won't be the same. 

And in a month, she'll stop feeling empty, because there's something going on and she can feel the thumping of Clark's heart and she'll have dream after dream and she'll fly down to the Aunt Martha's farm without her knowing and walk in the dark to the grave and she'll stand there, staring and everything'll look the same, but Kara knows, just knows that nothing is anymore.)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. 
> 
> Comment and Kudos are always welcomed!


End file.
